Gundam Seed Infinity
by KiBa of the WIND
Summary: After the second Bloody Valentine, the civilians are boarding the shuttle Alpha to the newlybuilt neutral colony, the DCX, from ORB.
1. Chapter 1

**-PHASE 01- No Other Way**

After the second Bloody Valentine, the civilians are boarding the shuttle Alpha to the newly-built neutral colony, the DCX, from ORB. Many people are anxious to get into the shuttle and started pushing their way in. The officers who are in charge of the civilians boarding the shuttle are having a rough time letting only one person in at a time as well as recording each person's passport for future reference

_Reads off the passport_

Name: Akira Ryuko

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Type: Natural

Place of Birth: ORB

"You may pass"

All of the civilians have boarded and the shuttle launched off to space. As the shuttle is approaching DCX, Akira noticed something fell down to the Earth and went past the atmosphere. As he stood up to get a better view, the lady in the shuttle took the microphone and spoke in a loud voice.

"_The shuttle is preparing for landing, please be seated_"

"_The shuttle is preparing for landing, please be seated_"

The shuttle approaches the gates of the colony

"This is shuttle Alpha to DCX, can you hear me?"

light-wave frequency sounds

"This is shuttle Alpha to DCX, can you hear me? Hello?"

"Yes, loud and clear... you may proceed landing"

"Confirmed"

The gates open and the shuttle went inside...

The people came out of the shuttle and settled down to have a first glance of the insides. Outside the colony, 4 Recon Goufs were detected along with 2 Nazca class ships confirmed as ZAFT's forces. The command centre is trying to contact them via the command line but it seems to have been jammed. The Goufs shot all of the cameras outside of the colony. This is not just a drop-off point for ZAFT soldiers to meet their families, this is a mission; a mission to destroy the DCX. An alarm sounded and an emergency P.A system activated calling everyone to go back to the shuttle and stay calm. While everyone panicked and started to run back to the shuttle, a sonic boom was heard. Everyone looked up to see four mobile suits past by through the air. Akira recognizes them as Goufs as they are blue and has 2 spikes on their shields. The alarm sounded and alert signs were everywhere.

"Code Red! Emergency, everyone please exit this colony immediately as fast as possible!! Code Red! Emergency, everyone please exit this colony immediately!!"

Everyone started to panic again, having no idea what is happening, they rushed toward the shuttle. The officers who were at the entrance of the shuttle opened the gate for the civilians. A girl fell on the floor before reaching the shuttle and Akira helped her up and tried to go to the shuttle. Unfortunately, it was too late, the officers closed the door and the shuttle was beginning to launch back to Earth, leaving those two behind.

With no choice, Akira scanned the area and spotted a map at the center. He asked the girl if she could walk, and she replied yes. Both of them went to see the map, however the new program for it hasn't been implemented yet. But they can still see the floor plan of it.

The only area that's available and seems to have not damaged yet is the north-west and south-west side. The north-west is composed of supplies and the south-west has nothing. However, Akira remembered the four Goufs and since the north-west is the only place with supplies, he thought that the pilots would land there and ambush the area below it.

Back to the shuttle…

"All passengers please maintain seated as we are launching out of the colony" Everyone has done so and in seconds the shuttle is out. The Captain however ordered that he will be boarding another ship so that more passengers could board. Unfortunately the 4 Recon Goufs spotted the shuttle escaping the colony and fired at will. The shuttle got destroyed.

Back to Akira and the girl…

They arrived at sector 4, and as predicted, the mobile suits are empty. The cockpit is opened and Akira took this chance to get in one of the Goufs with the girl.

Unfortunately, it is password protected. The machine will not operate without the password. However, Akira is not a Natural, he is a coordinator pretending to be a natural. He quickly adjusted the OS and bypassed the password protection and into the system. The machine's eye glowed green. Akira told the girl to hang tight.

Akira boosted up and sweep down with the Tempest Sword, slashed the other 3 Goufs with one strike. The girl behind him fell unconscious due to the shock from the attack. Akira noticed the delay of the reaction time and the slight difference in the accuracy and changed the OS accordingly. With no other choice, he had to bring her to an Earth Alliance space ship in a ZAFT mobile suit.

When Akira is flying in the air, the radar picked up an energy signature of a battle ship, but the code is unknown. Curious, he flew towards it, but the direction is to the sector 3. It is also the place where the ZAFT soldiers went.

As Akira is flying toward the large energy signature, the Captain also went to sector 3 using car.

In sector 3, explosions occurred everywhere…

"We must protect the new units no matter what until the Captain arrives!"

"We can't defend for long, they have the advantage."

The new units are located on a crater, however, ZAFT soldiers are at the top of the crater giving them ground advantage. As one of the soldiers got hit and fell down to the bottom, the others called for back-ups. The Nazca-class ship, which was orbiting DCX, upon receiving the signal, immediately sent 4 parties of GINNs, each party containing 4 GINNs. 1 party is empty for the ZAFT soldiers to pilot.

The Earth Alliance forces are defeated by the GINNs and the ZAFT soldiers are exiting their cockpits one by one. As they rushed into the building, Akira arrived in the Gouf.

One of the ZAFT soldier saw the Gouf and recognizes it was his.

"Hey! Someone is in my Gouf!" He said

"WHAT?!" The others said in synchrony

"Those damn Naturals!!! Lets go back to our GINNS"

As the Gouf landed, the GINNs are activated and they began to move toward Akira.

"Die!!"

The GINNs boosted toward Akira readily to unsheathe the sword.

"Get out of my way!!!"

Akira pulls out his sword and charges at the GINNs.

With quick movements, Akira destroyed the GINNs with one slash. However the explosion caused the doors to explode therefore revealing a new mobile suit.

The sound of mobile suits coming alerted Akira, so he took the girl with him and set the Gouf to self destruct in 300 seconds.

He made it to the new mobile suit carrying the girl. However it was locked. The reinforcements are coming closer and closer and he saw a gun on the floor, so he left the girl beside the cockpit doors to get it. The Gouf self destructed and the reinforcements have arrived. Enemy GINNs fired at the building blindly until they ran out of ammo with the 76mm heavy assault machine gun and the entire building collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

**-PHASE 02- Lunar Astray**

The building collapsed and smoke was everywhere. The GINNs out of ammo stood outside waiting for a response. Two GINNs moved forward to check the remains

Two consecutive beam shots were fired from the smoke and blew the GINNs' head off. The other GINNs move backward from the building, but not fast enough.

More consecutive beam shots were fired and destroyed all the GINNs.

The Nazca ship lost all signals of their GINN units and so attacked the colony with its duel 120mm high-energy beam canons.

The ground started to shake and the sky started to split apart. Akira stepped out of the smoke and began to fly out of the colony.

The Nazca ship fired again finally destroying the colony. As it collapsed, Akira noticed the Tempest Sword was stabbed to the ground, he picked it up and flown out of the colony.

The Nazca ship's radar picked up an unknown mobile suit, it was Akira's. The captain ordered to capture the unknown unit by all means.

On Earth, disturbed by the news of the destruction of the new colony, ORB's leader, Cagali Yula Athla ordered mobile suits immediately to go to space. As M1 Astrays launch to space, 10 mobile suits were sent out from the Nazca ship.

Detection of 10 units of the same heat signature is advancing toward Akira. Heat signatures recognized the units as Gouf Ignited.

The Gouf split into two divisions surrounding Akira. A bright light shined on Akira's unit and a silvery coating is revealed causing the mechanism to absorb and reflect the light and turned it into a special kind of energy to utilize the mobile suit's full potential. The unit's eyes turn from dark green to bright orange. The light was from the moon and the unit's appearance resembles of the M1 Astrays, however this unit has a silver frame. The Goufs pulled out Tempest Swords and grappled the Astray's arms and legs with heat rods.

Akira is trapped and the unit won't move. The Goufs charged at Akira altogether and at the moment when they positioned to stab Akira, there was a wave of force field disrupting the Goufs' control and they cease all movements, their heat rods became useless and loosen the grip on Akira. From this point, Akira named this unit the Lunar Astray. He activated the Tempest Sword he took and did a 360 degree spin and sliced all the Gouf's head afterward he went toward the Nazca ship and started to attack. He fired 10 shots at the ship, aiming for the canons however the beam was blocked.

The M1 Astrays from ORB has arrived and blocked the shots. Cagali was in awe seeing the Lunar Astray, with its glowing silvery frame. The Nazca ship called out to the M1 Astrays and told them that the Lunar Astray was the one who destroyed the colony; it must be destroyed here and now.

However Akira received the message as well.

"That's not true!" Shouted Akira

"What?! How could he hear this?" Said the commander of the Nazca ship

"Answer me! How can one mobile suit destroy a colony when you are outside ZAFT!"

The M1 Astrays didn't know what to do, idling in space between ZAFT forces and an unknown mobile suit that looked similar to them.

The noise woke up the girl in Lunar Astray's cockpit.

She took a glance of the situation and saw the light flashing of the emergency line, she pressed and holds the button and said.

"I am Sayu, the leader of the alliance, Generation Freedom of Eternal Rest, also known as the GFER. I am inside of this boy's mobile suit and request all forces to return to their original places. If anyone disregards this message, this boy will kill you as he is my bodyguard and the Guardian!"

A new alliance is made to process orders made to the world. The Generation Freedom of Eternal Rest has the most power in all alliances, ZAFT, ORB and even Earth Alliance follows all direct orders from GFER.

The ZAFT and ORB forces stood motionless, in shock that the leader is in this mobile suit. Cagali, having no choice, ordered the M1 Astrays to return back to ORB.

The ZAFT units returned to the ship.

Akira, looked beside and the girl was there smiling at him.

"Let's go back to ORB Akira." Said Sayu

"Who exactly are you?"

"Like I've said, I am Sayu, the leader of GFER and you will be my personal bodyguard since you've shown your skill in piloting this incomplete machine. The Lunar Astray."

"You mean you were pretending to sleep the whole time?!"

"Yes, I saw you completing this machine's OS and destroyed three Goufs with one slash. It takes skills to do that."

"…What if I don't agree to become your bodyguard?"

"You have no choice Akira. You are my Guardian now."

"Guardian? What is that?"

"I'll tell you the details later when we go back to ORB, but a Guardian is someone very skilled in piloting the most powerful mobile suit in an Alliance, since we have only built this machine, you're the only pilot for it."

Akira followed the other Astrays in returning to ORB. The ZAFT forces had to postpone in destroying Akira, however they have accomplished what they intended to do, destroying the colony. Now a new mobile suit is revealed, and it's technology is truly menacing.


	3. Chapter 3

**-PHASE 03- Inevitable encounter**

Back on Earth, on ORB territories. Akira and Sayu met up with Cagali.

At first Cagali didn't believe that Akira was Sayu's Guardian until Sayu explained that Akira saved her back at the colony, so she chose Akira to be her Guardian and that Akira didn't mind in becoming her Guardian. As proof, Cagali presented Akira the emblem of a Guardian to represent him officially in the alliance, Generation Freedom of Eternal Rest.

After receiving the emblem, Akira and Sayu followed Cagali to the ORB's military to modify their M1 Astrays to match the specifications of the Lunar Astray. Now about 80 of ORB's forces contained the new mobile suit, Silver Frame Astray.

Akira turned the Lunar Astray on.

MOBILE SUIT NEO OPERATION SYSTEM

Generation

Unsubdued

Network

Drive

Assault

Module

G.U.N.D.A.M Matrix

Ver.3.5.6 Rev.03

O.R.B

"Let the simulations begin!" Said Michiko ,the commander of military forces

"Roger!"

"Roger!"

"Roger!"

3 Silver Frame M1s flew out of the hanger and hid behind cliffs, underwater and above in the skies.

"Akira, Lunar Astray!"

Lunar Astray launched out of the hanger.

The Silver Frame M1 in the air shot 3 beams at Akira. The one underwater shot 2 underwater and jumped up to shoot another one. The one behind a cliff, boosted right, fired first beam, then boosted to the right, fired another one, and activated a Beam Sabre and charged at Akira with the shield blocking the cockpit.

Beam shots were fired at Akira from different directions. He first dodged to the right, then boosted backward and blocked all the others with the shield. When he lowered his shield, one S.F.M1 was about to slice him with the Beam Sabre, but while the arm was up holding the Beam Sabre, Akira bashed it using his shield and knocked the Beam Sabre out of its hand. The other S.F.M1 came charging at the same time. Akira pulls out two Beam Sabres and connected them into one. As one of the S.F.M1 accelerated, Akira used the move he did to the Goufs back at the colony. The S.F.M1 jumped up and tried to slice Akira, but he jumped backward and boosted forward while the S.F.M1 was stabilizing. The double Beam Sabre was going to hit the S.F.M1, however at the moment where the Beam Sabre is about to hit it, he turned it off and knee bashed the S.F.M1. The other S.F.M1 came firing 5 shots at Akira. He evaded them all and throws his Beam Sabre. The S.F.M1 let go of the Beam Rifle and covered itself with the shield, the explosion of the Beam Rifle caused the S.F.M1 to bounce backwards. Akira took this chance and boosted toward and shield bash it making it to lost altitude and went down.

"Alright! That's all for today!"

Akira went back down with only little scratches from sparks, the 3 Silver Frame Astrays were partially damaged with bent steel plates, other than that everything is fine. However a replacement for a new Beam Rifle is needed.

The rules were that Akira couldn't use Beam Rifles or any artillery weapons. He could only use melee tactics. The Silver Frame M1 Astrays were able to use only Beam weaponry.

"All units return to the hanger please…"

The 4 units return to the hanger and specifications were made to accommodate default users in using the Silver Frame M1 Astray.

This was similar to killing 2 birds with one stone. It was to see the improvements and the new system of the Silver Frame M1 and also to test how good Akira was.

In the specifications room, Sayu and Michiko were talking about Akira's skills and how good of a Guardian he would be in ORB. Just then Akira entered. Sayu ran to him.

"So how was it?"

"How was what?"

"The simulation how was it?"

"I find that the reaction time is still I little off for the Silver Frames, but their accuracy is well done. On the other hand, Lunar Astray still needs a little more boost."

"So we need to give you a new power cell and give them a more powerful processor."

"Pretty much, so how am I supposed to put this damn thing on?"

"You still didn't put it on?! The emblem of a Guardian!"

"Well I don't even know how to put it on!"

"Give me that!"

insert pink happy scene with…err…bubbles

Sayu grabbed the emblem and putted on Akira's collar.

"There it's done Akira"

"I could have done it myself if you told me how to put it on you know…."

"um… Akira…do you have any free time?"

"Sure, why?"

"I'll bring you to see something in ORB"

In the basement of the military area, here lies the shiny gold armour of Akatsuki on full display. The Oowashi Sky Pack is to the right and the Shiranui Space Pack is to the left.

Cagali along with Athrun came from behind them. Athrun started talking startling both Sayu and Akira.

"So here is our Princess Sayu"

"Athrun! Why are you doing here? Aren't you with PLANT?"

Cagali interupted

"Sayu, this is ORB's Guardian, Athrun Zala"

"What?! You really…" blanked Sayu

"Yea, we're going to get married"

"What are you talking about?! Athrun, I didn't hear about this!" surprised Cagali

"Well it's obvious, you need a very trusted person to be the Guardian of your alliance."

"Anyway Athrun, nice to see you again. I would like to introduce my Guardian for GFER, Akira Ryuko"

"Nice to meet you Akira."

"Same goes for you too"

"Are you going to get married too Akira and Sayu?"

"I barely know her…. I was kind of forced in becoming her Guardian…"

"But you've accepted into becoming her Guardian, I'll leave her to your care Akira."

"Now that we have introduced each other, lets PARTY!!!! For ORB and for GFER!!" yelled Sayu.


	4. Chapter 4

**-PHASE 04- The appearance of the Silver Frame Astray**

Inside of ORB military, where the Lunar Astray is being repaired, one of the engineers, Sacchi, secretly stole the Lunar Astray data and went to ZAFT forces.

Military soldiers were running around in the hallway. Cagali and Athrun, Akira and Sayu went outside to see what is going on. Cagali stopped one of the soldiers and asked what happened.

"What's going on here?" Shouted Cagali

"One of our Silver Framed Astray has launched and is heading toward space!"

"What?! Who authorized for sortie?"

"No one! I saw one of our men piloting it, but it wasn't anyone of the Astray's pilot!"

Confused, Cagali and the soldier went to the command room and located the mobile suit. Akira, Sayu and Athrun went to the hanger.

Cagali authorized them to sortie with Silver Framed Astray, and Lunar Astray for Akira.

Multiple Launch Sequences initiated…

AkiraAthrun ZalaSayu

A s t r a y

HasshinTeruTeruzou

Lunar Astray and Silver Framed Astrays begin the pursuit. Akira takes the right side and Athrun takes the left leaving Sayu in the middle, they began to shoot it down. But it was too late, Sacchi has already left Earth and left Akira, Athrun and Sayu behind. They went back to Cagali.

Up in space, Sacchi flew to PLANT. ZAFT forces detected an unknown mobile suit with an ORB insignia. 10 GINNs and 5 Goufs were immediately dispatched.

Sacchi accelerated and destroyed 5 GINNs and 3 Goufs.

"Wtf is this?"

"Astray?!"

"A new model?"

"Damn it's fast!"

Sacchi quickly destroyed the other 5 GINNs and 2 Goufs.

"This is nothing!"

He continued flying to PLANT.


	5. Chapter 5

**-PHASE 05- Sacchi Ryuko**

Sacchi arrived at PLANT. ZAFT soldiers gathered pointing guns at him. He put his arms up and told them that he would like to join ZAFT and that he has something the chairman would like to see.

The soldiers guide him to the chairman still pointing a gun at him.

Sacchi was shocked that the chairman was a girl that seemed to be 20 years old. Her name is Kurai.

"Well what is it that you have for me to see?"

"This disk"

Kurai took the disk and ordered the soldiers to go back to their post. She putted the disk in her laptop.

/Loading….

/Files loaded…

"What…is this!?" Kurai was shocked to see the Lunar Astray's data. It's specifications were totally surpassed the ZAFT mobile suits. Along with a new weapon, the EMC (ElectroMagnetic Charge), it acts as a wave and spreads out to the surrounding units within 2 metres radius affecting the unit's OS to "crash" thus immobilizing the unit. However this only occurs when the moonlight shines on the silvery parts of the Lunar Astray.

"Alright, what is your name."

"Sacchi, Ryuko Sacchi."

"Well then Sacchi, would you like to join ZAFT? If you do, we will build you a new unit based on this data."

"Yes, I would be honoured…"


End file.
